1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locks for sliding doors and more particularly to locks for sliding doors of railway freight cars and the like.
2. The Prior Art
All prior art disclosures of railway car sliding door locks incorporating wedge-shaped locking pins of which applicant is aware have the wedges as well as the lock operators mounted on the car side wall adjacent the door opening and require manual withdrawal of the wedge-shaped locking pin to permit release of the lock.